


Sommerregen

by DragomirPrincess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gay Panic, Getting Together, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Miscommunication
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragomirPrincess/pseuds/DragomirPrincess
Summary: "Bokuto Koutarou war wie ein Sommerregen. [...] Genau so ist Bokuto Koutarou, da war sich Akaashi sicher und er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie er das erste Mal völlig unvorbereitet von eben diesem Sommerregen getroffen wurde." || Eine Interpretation von Akaashis und Bokutos erstem Jahr in Fukurodani.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou





	Sommerregen

Bokuto Koutarou war wie ein Sommerregen.  
Im ersten Moment ist man irritiert von dem plötzlichen Wetterumschwung, vielleicht sogar ein wenig genervt davon, weil man keine Regenjacke dabeihat und ein weißes T-Shirt trägt, doch dann spürt man, wie die Tropfen sanft auf Arme und Beine treffen und Schweiß und Hitze davon waschen. Nicht wie Herbstregen, der schon zu kalt ist und deine Glieder durchfrieren lässt, wenn man nicht schnell genug Schutz findet, sondern warm und angenehm. Vielleicht sieht man, wenn man Glück hat, sogar einen Regenbogen aufleuchten und der zaubert ja nun wirklich jedem ein Lächeln ins Gesicht, nicht wahr? Und doch ist da auch immer die Gefahr, dass der kleine Schauer zu einem Sommergewitter umschlägt, der Wind auffrischt und Donner und Blitze mit sich bringt, die es gefährlich machen, überhaupt noch draußen zu sein, weil jede Straße zu einem reißenden Bach werden kann, wenn der Boden zu trocken und hart ist, um die plötzlichen Wassermengen aufzunehmen, wenn der Wind Äste von Bäumen reißt, die so dick sind wie Arme, oder ganze Stämme zu Fall bringt.  
Genau so ist Bokuto Koutarou, da war sich Akaashi sicher und er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie er das erste Mal völlig unvorbereitet von eben diesem Sommerregen getroffen wurde.

Ein wenig suchend sah sich der Junge mit den schwarzen Locken auf dem Schulgelände um. Immerhin war heute sein erster Tag dort und auch ohne das Chaos an Ständen wäre es nicht selbstverständlich gewesen, dass er den Weg zum Schlugebäude problemlos fand. Jetzt waren überall um ihn herum auch noch Menschen, die die neuen Schüler für ihre Clubs begeistern wollten. Akaashi erlaubte sich nicht, so zu starren, wie die anderen Erstklässler es um ihn herum am Tor taten, aber er zupfte dennoch ein wenig unruhig an der neuen hellblauen Krawatte, die wie die meisten Uniformen um ihn herum ein wenig zu groß war, weil alle wussten, dass es die Highschool-Zeit war, in der Jungen zu wachsen begannen. Er zwang seine Gesichtszüge also in eine altbekannte Ruhe, die seine Nervosität betrug, und steuerte einen ganz bestimmten Stand an, über dem in großen Hiragana-Buchstaben ‚Volleyball‘ stand. Sein Ziel war es, sich eine Clubanmeldung zu nehmen, sie auszufüllen und abzugeben, ohne groß aufzufallen. Er hatte bereits in der Mittelschule Volleyball gespielt, aber sein Team war immer nur durchschnittlich gewesen. Niemand hatte herausgestanden, niemand mehr gegeben als irgendwie nötig war und Akaashi hielt sich nicht für etwas Besonderes. Er war ein durchaus passabler Spieler und war mehr als einmal für sein strategisches Talent gelobt worden, doch er war nur irgendein Erstklässler, der nichts vorzuweisen hatte, und er wusste, dass er vermutlich für ein Jahr Wasserflaschen tragen würde und Handtücher anreichen und sehr, sehr viel Ausdauertraining machen müsste, um Grundlagen zu trainieren, bis ihm schlecht wurde, aber er wollte in diesem Team spielen und wenn er ehrlich war, gab es dafür nur einen einzigen Grund und in den war er ganz zufällig hineingelaufen, als er in seinem Abschlussjahr mit einem Kumpel durch die Straßen zog und sie an der Stadtsporthalle vorbeikamen, die mit offenen Türen zu einem Highschool-Volleyball-Turnier einlud. Was er da gesehen hatte, war wie ein Donnerschlag gewesen, pure Kraft und Energie, die den Ball aus der Luft holten und zu Boden schlugen, bevor die Gegenspieler reagieren konnten. Und laut den Kommentatoren war dieses pure Talent nur ein Jahr über ihm, auch wenn Akaashi das noch immer nicht glauben konnte. In diesem Moment hatte Bokuto nichts von sanftem Sommerregen gehabt. Viel eher war er der Sturm eines Sommergewitters gewesen, der drohte Akaashi von den Füßen zu reißen.  
Akaashi hatte eine Empfehlung bekommen, mit der er nach Fukurodani gehen konnte, aber Suzumeoka war näher am Haus seiner Eltern gelegen und schien auch sonst praktischer, doch in diesem Moment, der ihn wie ein Schwall Eiswasser getroffen hatte, war seine Entscheidung gefallen. Er hatte Volleyball immer nur als Ausgleich zum Lernen gespielt, etwas, um den Kopf freizubekommen, wenn er nicht länger stillsitzen konnte, um Antworten auf Fragen auswendig zu lernen, die er nach seinem Schulabschluss wahrscheinlich nie wieder brauchen würde, sobald er sich für die Universität qualifiziert hatte, aber in diesem Moment hatte er Volleyball spielen wollen, um mehr von diesem ungehinderten, wenn auch völlig ungerichteten Talent zu sehen, selbst wenn es nur von der Reservebank aus war.  
„Hey, hey, hey!“, riss eine laute Stimme Akaashi aus seinen Erinnerungen, als er noch nachdenklich auf seinen Anmeldebogen blickte hatte, den er gerade ausfüllte, und er zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als er über seine Schulter blickte, weil er glaubte, dass er angesprochen worden war. Er war nicht der einzige, dem es so gegangen war, denn fast alle Köpfe in der näheren Umgebung hatten sich zu dem Ursprung des Radaus umgedreht.  
Es war jener Spieler, der Akaashi an jenem Tag den Atem geraubt hatte, und er war noch deutlich gewachsen seit damals, wobei zugegebenermaßen mehr in die Breite als in die Höhe. Er war sicherlich schon gut 1,80m groß, doch es war sein Kreuz, das Akaashis Blick fesselte. Er war es gewohnt, dass Japaner, wenn sie groß waren, dünn waren, aber nicht so er. Er trug ein Sport-T-Shirt, das nicht wirklich eine Frage dahinter offenließ, weshalb das Hemd an seinen Schultern beinahe zu eng saß. Muskel wölbten den Stoff nach außen und erinnerten den jungen Spieler an Bilder von professionellen Schwimmern bei den Olympischen Spielen oder Bodybuildern, die er im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Es war so ein fremder Anblick, dass Akaashi nicht wegschauen konnte, als der Spieler zu laut und nach allen japanischen Standards zu wild andere Erstklässler ansprach, um sie für das Team zu motivieren. Die meisten schienen von seiner Art überfordert und irgendwie war Akaashi froh, dass er seiner Aufmerksamkeit entkommen war. Er hätte nicht gewusst, wie er damit umgehen sollte, wenn Bokuto Koutarou ihn so angesprochen hätte.  
Akaashi war nicht unbedingt gut darin, mit anderen Menschen zu sprechen, das hatte er früh gelernt. Wenn er seine Gedanken einfach aussprach, wie er es von zuhause gewohnt war, reagierten die meisten Menschen abweisend auf seine direkte Art, und selbst diejenigen, die er als seine Freunde bezeichnet hätte, konnten seinen Gedankengängen kaum folgen. Also hatte er sich darauf verlegt, möglichst höflich mit allen Menschen umzugehen und nicht zu viele Gefühle zu zeigen. Bokuto hingegen schrie seine Gefühle in die Welt hinaus und es war erfrischend befremdlich. Genau wie ein plötzlicher Regenschauer im Sommer, zuckte es Akaashi durch den Kopf. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte, doch dann spürte er, wie ein Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln zog, das er überrascht zuließ.  
Er schob seine Anmeldung den Spielern hinter dem Tisch zu, doch sein Blick war gefesselt davon, mit welcher Inbrunst Bokuto einem Erstklässler erklärte, warum Volleyball der absolut beste Sport sei, den man spielen konnte. Niemand in seinem alten Team war so begeistert gewesen.  
Dann schob der Erstklässler sich unbemerkt an den anderen Schülern vorbei, die um den Tisch des Volleyballteams herumstanden, und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Klassenraum.

„Seit fünf Jahren hat sich unser Team jedes Jahr für das Frühlings-Interhigh qualifiziert und wir können auf 26 weitere Teilnahmen an den nationalen Wettkämpfen zurückblicken. Unser Team ist stolz auf seine Geschichte und jeder, er nicht bereit ist, alles zu geben, um sich dieses Jahr nicht nur zu qualifizieren, sondern auch zu gewinnen, sollte sich jetzt entscheiden, seine Mitgliedschaft zurückzuziehen.“ Die Stimme hallte in der Halle wider, in der sich die Erstklässler aufgestellt hatten, die dieses Jahr dem Volleyballclub beitreten wollten. Im Hintergrund standen diejenigen Spieler, die bereits ein oder zwei Jahre in diesem Team trainiert hatten und unter ihnen jenes Team, das Akaashi letztes Jahr hatte spielen sehen. Bokuto Koutarou in ihrer Mitte, die Haare auf diese seltsame Art hochgestylt und er vibrierte beinahe vor überschüssiger Energie, scheinbar ungeduldig, sich endlich bewegen zu dürfen. „Stellt euch vor, nennt eure Klasse und eure Mittelschule und auf welcher Position ihr bisher gespielt habt.“ Niemand hatte sich die Blöße gegeben, jetzt zu gehen und so ging die Vorstellung weiter. Akaashi bemerkte kaum, dass davon ausgegangen wurde, dass jeder, der diesem Team beitreten wollte, bereits gespielt hatte, seine Gedanken spielten wieder einmal jenes Spiel ab, das er beobachtet hatte und plötzlich sahen ihn alle erwartungsvoll an und ihm wurde klar, dass er gerade seinen Einsatz zu einer Vorstellung verpasst hatte, weil seine Gedanken in rasanter Geschwindigkeit Bilder von Ballannahmen und geraden und schrägen Angriffen abgespielt hatten, Spielzüge analysierend, an denen er gar nicht teilgenommen hatte.  
„Mein Name ist Akaashi Keiji. Ich komme von der Mori Mittelschule und habe dort als Setter gespielt. Freut mich, eure Bekanntschaft zu machen.“ Er sprach ein wenig zu schnell, aber doch höflich genug und niemand machte sich die Mühe ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er seine Klasse nicht genannt hatte. Dafür war sein Gesichtsausdruck viel zu ernsthaft und konzentriert, während er sprach. Im Hintergrund horchte jemand auf, als das Wort Setter fiel, doch Akaashis Blick war jetzt auf den Coach gerichtet, der ihn abnickte und dann auf zum nächsten Spieler blickte.

„Lauft euch warm!“, forderte der Teamkapitän, dessen Name an Akaashi zu seiner eigenen Schande wohl vorbeigegangen war, von allen Spielern und so fielen die Erstklässler mit den Schülern der höheren Stufen in einen Laufschritt, allen voran Bokuto, den nichts zu halten schien, wenn ihm jemand die Erlaubnis gab, und der alle anderen Spieler hinter sich zurückließ, ja, sogar stückweise rückwärts lief, während er noch laut lachen und reden konnte. Akaashi blendete es aus, während seine Gedanken sich in ihrer Aufgabe für das folgende Training festbissen. Die Erstklässler sollten gegen die Hauptmannschaft antreten. Natürlich ging es nur darum, dass der Coach ihre Fähigkeiten einschätzen wollte, vielleicht auch ihren Hochmut als ehemalige Drittklässler der Mittelschule brechen, aber Akaashis Gedanken kreisten nicht um die Unmöglichkeit ihrer Aufgabe, sondern versuchten einen Plan für das kommende Spiel zu fassen. Er selbst war der einzige der Neulinge, der zuvor als Setter gespielt hatte, also würde er vermutlich als einziger, die ganze Zeit auf dem Feld sein, doch er würde mit Spielern zusammenspielen, die sich überhaupt nicht kannten, während das gegnerische Team völlig aufeinander eingespielt war – Immerhin hatten sich diese Konstellation ja bereits im Vorjahr herausgeprägt, als die letzten Drittklässler das Team verlassen hatten – und allem voran einen Spieler wie Bokuto hatte. Seine Gedanken und Sorgen hatten seine Gedanken völlig übernommen und er lief wie in einem Tunnel solange immer weiter, bis eine Trillerpfeife sie wieder zusammenrief. Dorthin, wo irgendjemand bereits ein Netz aufgebaut hatte. Akaashi hoffte, dass es nicht die anderen Erstklässler gewesen waren, doch es war nicht auszuschließen, dass er diese Aufforderung verpasst hatte.  
Er bezog seinen Platz am Netz, wusste, dass es ohne irgendeine Synergie zwischen den Spielern keinen Sinn machte, über andere Aufstellungen nachzudenken, und ließ den Blick über seine Teammitglieder fahren, während hinter seinem Rücken, das Turnier-Team von Fukurodani seine Position bezog und locker vor sich hinsprach. Für sie war es ein lockeres wieder reinkommen, aber Akaashi war stolz und er wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben, völlig besiegt zu werden.  
Sie bekamen die erste Angabe zugesprochen und so drehte Akaashi sich zum Netz und ließ den Blick wandern. Bokuto stand im Angriff links vorne. Er bebte noch immer vor Energie, doch diese schien nicht auf seine Teamkollegen überzugehen. Es war frustrierend zu wissen, dass sie nicht als Herausforderung angesehen wurden, auch wenn dieses Spiel nie so angedacht war. Zumindest ein paar gute Punkte wollte Akaashi unbedingt landen, doch sein eigenes Team schien zu unruhig, unsicher, wo sie sich eigentlich befanden und bei der Angabe konnten sie wohl froh sein, dass sie überhaupt auf der anderen Seite des Netzes ankamen. Problemlos nahm das Team den Ball an und spielten ihn zu ihrem Setter. Akaashis Fokus lag auf Bokuto, der loslief und sprang, den Ball, sowie alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, doch dann schlug der Ball rechts auf dem Feld auf und es wurde klar, dass die Präsenz des Ass-Spielers nicht nur zum Einschüchtern gut war, sondern auch zum Ablenken. Es war frustrierend, wie leicht er darauf hereingefallen war, doch zu Akaashis Überraschung wirkte auch Bokuto enttäuscht, dass er den Ball nicht bekommen hatte.  
Die gegnerische Angabe knallte zwischen zwei Spielern in der hinteren Reihe zu Boden, die sich offensichtlich unsicher gewesen waren, wer ihn hätte annehmen sollen, doch die nächste Angabe ging in die Luft und so lief Akaashi unter den Ball, passte ihn zu einem der Angreifer, nur um mitanzusehen, wie der Ball direkt geblockt wurde.  
Auch die dritte und vierte Angabe wurden zu Punkten gegen Akaashis Team und seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, als sein Zuspiel immer ungenauer wurde, zu schnell, zu langsam, zu nah am Netz oder zu weit entfernt. Und dann war es plötzlich auch schon vorbei. Den ersten Satz hatte das gegnerische Team gemacht, ohne dass die Erstklässler auch nur einen einzigen Punkt gewonnen hatten.  
Akaashi fand sich auf der Bank sitzend wieder und starrte seine Hände an. Er wusste, dass das nicht so geringem Teil seine eigene Schuld gewesen war.  
Bokuto freute sich begeistert und zu laut mit seinen Teamkameraden, auch wenn das Spiel wohl kaum einen Wert besessen hatte, doch seine Worte rauschten nur im Hintergrund von Akaashis Gedanken wie statische Spannung.  
Niemand auf der anderen Seite des Teams sagte ein Wort, doch plötzlich hielt jemand Akaashi eine Wasserflasche ins Blickfeld. Es war einer der Spiker, deren Bälle wieder und wieder geblockt worden waren. „Tut mir leid, dass ich deine Bälle einfach nicht durchbringen kann“, sagte er plötzlich als wäre das nicht alles Akaashis Schuld gewesen und dann weiteten sich die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen plötzlich in Erkenntnis. Er hob die Hände – nicht um die Flasche zu nehmen – und schlug sich so heftig auf die Wangen, dass das Klatschen in der ganzen Halle wiederhallte. Alle Blicke richteten sich irritiert auf ihn, doch er stand auf, griff sich die Wasserflasche und winkte die anderen Erstklässler zusammen. Natürlich konnte er in ein paar Minuten kein Team aus ihnen machen. Wie war er überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen, dass das sein Ziel sein sollte?  
„Wir müssen uns auf die Grundlagen besinnen“, sprach er das erste Mal seit Beginn des Matches etwas aus, was er dachte. „Miteinander sprechen, rufen, wenn wir einen Ball annehmen, und ich muss euch anzeigen, zu wem ich spiele. Ich werde eure Namen sicherlich nicht immer alle richtig wissen, aber dann muss ich mich eben auf rechts und links verlassen.“ Natürlich wüssten dann auch diejenigen jenseits des Netzes, wen er anspielen würde, aber sie waren nicht bereit für ausgefeilte Strategien. Dennoch hatte Akaashi hier einen Haufen Spieler vor sich, die alle ihre eigenen Talente mitbrachten und das hatte er zuvor völlig übersehen. „Ich werde keine schnellen Bälle mehr spielen oder so etwas, aber dafür präziser, in Ordnung?“ Er suchte die Blicke der anderen, die zwar keine Ahnung hatten, wo das plötzlich herkam, aber alle zögerlich nickten. Und dann nutzte Akaashi die Pause, um so viele Stärken zu lernen, wie er nur irgendwie konnte, bevor der zweite Satz begann.  
Und wie durch ein Wunder schafften sie es in diesem Satz doch tatsächlich auch einige Male an der gegnerischen Verteidigung vorbeizukommen, um einen Punkt zu machen. Sie verloren allerdings auch dieses Mal bei weite, doch man hätte es zumindest ein Spiel nennen können, was sie vollzogen hatten und kurz vor Ende des Spiels traf Akaashis Blick auf Bokuto, der bereit zum Blocken war, und plötzlich fiel ihm eine Lücke in dessen Blockform aus, die den Erstklässler dazu brachte, den Ball einfach auf der anderen Seite des Netzes zu Boden fallen zu lassen, als wäre das nicht total riskant. Im Angesicht eines Teams, das auf nationalem Niveau spielte, hatte er sich doch tatsächlich getraut, einen Dump zu spielen. Die Stille war beinahe zu schneiden, als der Ball unberührt auf dem Linoleum-Boden aufkam und davonrollte.  
Akaashis graue Augen trafen auf goldene, die ihn einen Moment anstarrten und dann noch einen Moment, vielleicht empört über den dreisten Spielzug, und dann lächelte der Star-Spieler plötzlich so strahlend, dass der Jüngere für einen Moment glaubte, dass er erblinden würde, wenn er nicht wegschaute. Wie der Sonnenschein eines warmen Sommertages kribbelte der Blick auf seiner Haut und die Welt schien einen Moment still zu stehen, bevor die Lautstärke seines eigenen Teams ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss, als eine Hand seinen Rücken traf und sein Teamkollege begeistert von seinem Mut auf ihn einredete.  
Das Spiel war kurz danach vorbei, doch der so hinterlistig errungene Punkt hatte die Motivation deutlich gesteigert und so hatte Akaashis Team zumindest beweisen können, dass sie alle ihre eigenen Volleyball-Fähigkeiten mitbrachten.  
Erwartungsgemäß folgte auf diesen Einstieg noch ein Vortrag über die Wichtigkeit von Grundlagen, mit deren Training die neuen Spieler ab dem folgenden Tag ihren Sportalltag füllen würden, vor und nach dem Unterricht, wenn sie es jemals zu etwas bringen wollten.  
Akaashi war bereits dabei mit den anderen Erstklässlern den Schweiß vom Hallenboden zu wischen und Bälle und Netze wieder zu verstauen, als plötzlich jemand seinen Namen rief und Bokuto einem Flummi nicht unähnlich vor ihm zu stehen kam. „Kannst du noch ein paar Bälle für mich spielen?“, fragte er mit kindlicher Ehrlichkeit als wäre das offizielle Training nicht schon vorbei und das Aufräumen dann um sonst gewesen. Und doch konnte Akaashi die Bitte kaum ablehnen, auch wenn er es besser getan hätte, denn auch eine Stunde später hatte der Wing Spiker noch immer genauso viel überschüssige Energie wie zuvor, auch wenn er wohl schon 1000 Bälle geschlagen haben musste, die Akaashi mit immer größerer Mühe vor dem Netz platziert hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass sie die Halle inzwischen um ihn herum drehte und musste sich erst einmal auf seinen Knien abstützten, um zu Atem zu kommen. Vielleicht brauchte er auch direkt ein Sauerstoffzelt.  
‚Ein paar Bälle‘, dachte er skeptisch daran, wie unschuldig das bei Bokuto geklungen hatte und der Ass-Spieler hatte immer noch Energie. Akaashi war sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, wie er den Heimweg noch bewältigen sollte. Wie spät war es überhaupt? Er musste ja noch Hausaufgaben machen! Vermutlich würde er morgen auch ein einziger schmerzender Muskel sein, aber das seltsame war, dass er nicht einen Moment keine Lust mehr auf das gemeinsame Training gehabt hatte. Für ihn war Sport immer eine Art des Abreagierens gewesen, wenn er nach einem langen Tag Bewegung brauchte und natürlich machte es mehr Spaß zu gewinnen, aber er hatte immer gewusst, dass sein Potential begrenzt war und mit seinem alten Team hatte es einfach keinen Sinn gemacht, so über alle Grenzen hinweg weiter zu trainieren, aber, auch wenn Bokutos ganze Art ihn anzustecken schien, mehr war ihm rein körperlich nicht möglich.  
„Bokuto-san“, keuchte er also, hatte kurz überlegt, ob er ihn als senpai bezeichnen sollte, aber beschlossen, dass da – auch wenn es natürlich stimmte – der Aspekt des Voneinander-Lernens noch nicht genug im Zentrum gestanden hatte bei ihrem bisherigen Training. „Ich fürchte, ich kann nicht mehr. Und es wird schon spät und es stehen noch Hausaufgaben an.“ Irgendwo zwischen den Worten versuchte Akaashi Luft in seine brennenden Lungen zu bekommen.  
Die Enttäuschung auf Bokutos Gesicht war beinahe spürbar, als die Verbissenheit der immer wieder in dieselbe Richtung geschlagenen Bälle von seinen Zügen wich. „Aber Akashi! Dein Zuspiel ist großartig!“  
Akaashi war sich nicht sicher, inwiefern das irgendetwas mit der Tatsache zu tun hatte, dass er schlicht weg nicht mehr konnte, und er weigerte sich, geschmeichelt davon zu sein, dass der Ass-Spieler sein Zuspiel derart lobte. Eins musste er allerdings besser jetzt korrigieren, bevor es sich falsch einbrannte: „Es ist Akaashi, nicht Akashi.“ Es war anstrengend genug, dass es einige Mittelschul-Lehrer gegeben hatte, die es nie richtig gemacht hatten, er wollte es nicht auch noch beim Training für die nächsten zwei Jahre falsch hören. Ob Bokuto den Unterschied gehört hatte, war sich Akaashi allerdings bei einem Blick in die großen goldenen Augen nicht sicher.  
„Ich kann wirklich nicht mehr, aber vielleicht können wir das hier wiederholen?“, versuchte Akaashi seinen Kopf aus der Schlaufe zu ziehen, die sich um ihn zuzuziehen drohte, weil ihm Bokutos Kompliment geschmeichelt hatte. Sie waren inzwischen beinahe allein, aber noch ein oder zwei weitere Stammspieler hatten Ausdauer bewiesen und bis jetzt durchgehalten und wenn Akaashi sich umgedreht hätte, hätten er gesehen, dass sie ihn von diesem Angebot abbringen wollten, das er so leichtsinnig gemacht hatte.  
„Morgen?“, sprang Bokuto direkt darauf an und Akaashi spürte wieder dieses warme Gefühl, das von dem Älteren ausging und über ihn hinwegwusch, wenn er so voller positiver Idee war, und so sagte er zu, bevor er an seine armen Muskeln gedacht hatte, die sicherlich lieber einen Tage Ruhe gehabt hätten.  
Mit dieser Zusage schaffte er es aber dann tatsächlich den anderen zum Aufhören zu bewegen und räumte noch mit auf, bevor sie sich in Richtung Umkleiden bewegten.  
„Wo musst du gleich hin?“, wollte Bokuto noch halb bekleidet und eigentlich viel zu laut wissen, während Akaashi überlegte, ob er nicht vielleicht einfach hier auf einer der unbequemen Bänke schlafen konnte, wenn er dann nur nicht mehr aufstehen müsste. Er war nur froh, dass er nicht auf die Idee gekommen war, mit dem Fahrrad zur Schule zu fahren, denn das hätte er nach diesem Training sicherlich nicht mehr geschafft.  
„Zur nächsten Bahnstation“, antwortete er also erst einmal, bevor er über die richtige Linie nachdenken konnte.  
Bokuto lache herzlich über die Antwort. „Dann lass uns bis dahin zusammen gehen“, strahlte er dann und Akaashi hatte wirklich keine Kraft mehr, um dagegen zu argumentieren.

„Hey, falls du jemals eine Pause von Bokuto brauchst, sag Bescheid, okay?“, riss jemand Akaashi in der Mittagspause einige Tage später aus seinen Gedanken und er blickte überrascht zur Schiebetür, in der zwei der Volleyballspieler aus dem zweiten Jahr standen. „Ich werde nicht mit dir den Platz tauschen, aber ich helfe dir mit einer Ausrede!“  
„Harsch! Du würdest nicht einmal mit ihm tauschen?“, lachte sein Begleiter, bot sich aber im Gegenzug auch nicht selbst an.   
Akaashi war bereits aufgefallen, dass die meisten nicht so richtig mit Bokutos Art zurechtkam und auch er selbst musste zugeben: Bokuto war seltsam. Er war laut und fröhlich, aber konnte in wenigen Sekunden emotional vollkommen in sich zusammenbrechen, bis man ihn gar nicht mehr wiedererkennen konnte. Das war etwas, was er erst vor kurzem zum ersten Mal erlebt hatte. Eine befreundete Schule hatte sie zu einem Übungsspiel eingeladen und hatte es geschafft, wieder und wieder Bokutos Bälle zu blocken. Und als es dann auch noch ein geblockter Ball war, der den entscheidenden Punkt im ersten Satz für das gegnerische Team brachte, war der Wing Spiker plötzlich nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen gewesen. Seine Schultern sanken nach vorn und sogar die sorgsamen Spitzen schienen an Haltung zu verlieren. Niedergeschmettert hatte er sich entschuldigt, dass er es nicht an ihrem Block vorbeischaffte und plötzlich schien jegliche Energie aus seinem Körper gewichen zu sein. Es war als wären die Wolken vor der Sonne zugezogen.

„Damit können wir das Spiel vergessen“, murmelte jemand hinter Akaashi leise. Während des Spiels hatte ihr Trainer gemeint, dass auch die neuen Spieler zusehen sollten, aber jetzt kümmerte er sich mit den anderen Erstklässlern um Getränke. Dennoch blickte er unauffällig auf.  
„Wenn Bokuto in diesem Zustand ist, könnten wir auch ohne ihn spielen und wären nicht schlechter.“  
Akaashi spannte sich ein wenig an. Warum waren sie denn so fies?! Jeder hatte doch mal einen schlechten Tag! Doch der Erstklässler schluckte seine bösen Gedanken herunter. Als er den beiden ihre Trinkflaschen in die Hand drückte, war das aber doch einiges gröber als vielleicht nötig.  
Stattdessen ging er zu Bokuto hinüber, der in sich zusammengesackt auf einer Bank saß und in die Leere starrte. „Du musst etwas trinken“, meinte er ruhig und hielt ihm die Flasche hin. Der Wing Spiker reagierte nicht auf seine Worte. „Bokuto-san“, sprach er ihn also direkt an. Und dann plötzlich waren Bokutos Arme um ihn geschlungen und der Größere hing beinahe mit seinem gesamten Gewicht auf dem schmalen Körper des Erstklässlers.  
„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte er kaum hörbar in Akaashis Ohr. „Ich bin eine einzige Enttäuschung.“  
Erschrocken und überfordert stand der Angesprochene für einen Moment nur da, bevor er dann die Hand ohne die Wasserflasche zögerlich hob und beruhigend auf seine Schulter klopfte. „Es ist doch nur ein Trainingsspiel“, versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen, doch merkte schnell, dass das nicht die richtigen Worte gewesen waren.  
„Es ist niemals nur ein Tainingsspiel! Wenn ich nicht einmal hier gut spielen kann, wie soll ich dann jemals ein wichtiges Spiel gewinnen?“ Noch immer war er irgendetwas zwischen niedergeschlagen und aufgebracht, aber er ließ Akaashi nicht los, der so zum ersten Mal an seinem Leib erfuhr, wie viel schwerer Muskeln waren als bloße Körpermasse.  
„Jeder hat einmal einen schlechten Tag, Bokuto-san“, versuchte er es weiter, bevor ihm plötzlich etwas klar wurde: Bokuto funktionierte nicht, wie andere Menschen. Er brauchte keinen Trost für sein Versagen, sondern Zuspruch zu seinen Leistungen. Also entzog er sich langsam dem Griff und sah den Älteren ernst an. „Trink erst einmal etwas. Und dann zeigst du ihnen, wofür wir all diese Extra-Stunden trainiert haben.“ Und um es noch ein wenig deutlich zu machen. „Erinnerst du dich an die Bälle, die du alle direkt auf die Außenlinie geschlagen hast? Wenn du das in diesem Spiel schaffst, werden all ihre Blocks dagegen erblassen!“  
Und tatsächlich griff der andere nach der Flasche und richtete sich wieder auf. „Okay!“, sagte er fest, verteilte das Wasser zur Hälfte auf seinem T-Shirt statt in seinem Mund. „Ich werde für dich einen Ball genau auf die Außenlinie schlagen!“ Und damit rannte er beinahe zurück auf das Feld, wo er verlangte, dass sie den zweiten Satz jetzt spielen sollten.  
Überrascht von der Wirkung, die seine Worte gehabt hatten, blickte Akaashi dem älteren nach, dessen Energie plötzlich zurückgekehrt zu sein schien, und bemerkte deshalb wohl auch nicht die fragenden Blicke der anderen Teammitglieder, die auf ihm ruhten.  
Fukurodani gewann das Trainingsspiel trotz des niederschmetternden Siegs des gegnerischen Teams im ersten Set, dank mehrerer beinahe unmöglich geschlagener gerade Bälle durch ihren Ass-Spieler.

Auf der Rückfahrt hatte Bokuto neben ihm gesessen und hatte ihm begeistert mit seinen Geschichten ein Ohr abgeknabbert, aber er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihn jemand beobachtet hatte. Beinahe als würden sie versuchen zu entscheiden, ob Akaashi schwarze Magie verwendet hatte, um Bokuto zu zähmen oder so etwas. Belustig gluckste der Erstklässler über diese Erinnerung, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, was die Erinnerung ursprünglich an die Oberfläche geholt hatte.  
Einen langen Moment hatte er über seine Gedanken hinweg völlig vergessen, dass er seinen senpai eine Antwort schuldig geblieben war. Gerade noch rechtzeitig besann er sich darauf, dass er nicht einfach nichts sagen konnte. „Ach, ist schon in Ordnung. Es macht Spaß mit einem Star-Spieler zu trainieren.“  
„Einem was-Spieler?“, war die irritierte Antwort über seine Wortwahl und leise, aber nicht leise genug, um nicht verstanden zu werden, fügte der zweite hinzu: „Ist er auch so seltsam?“  
Doch noch bevor Akaashi sich überlegt hatte, was er darauf antworten könnte, wurde ihr Gespräch von einer lauten Stimme unterbrochen. „Akashiiii!“  
„Bokuto-san, es heißt Akaashi“, seufzte er belustigt, als ein wohl bekannter dritter Zweitklässler zwischen den anderen beiden auftauchte und alle Augen auf sich zog mit seinem Verhalten.  
„Konoha! Komi!“, bemerkte Bokuto überrascht, zwischen wem er hier zu stehen gekommen war. Beide blickten verlegen weg, als wären sie dabei ertappt worden, wie sie sich über jemanden lustig machten. „Seid ihr auch hier, um Akaashi zu fragen, ob er Lust hat, die Pause zu nutzen, um Volleyball zu spielen?“

Die beiden waren Bokutos Volleyball-Obsession natürlich nicht entkommen und Akaashi hatte belustigt zugestimmt, einfach um zu sehen, wie sie es versuchten.  
Die Zeit schien von diesem Punkt an beinahe vor sich hinzurasen. Und bevor Akaashi sich versah, begannen bereits jene Spiele, mit denen ihr Team sich für die japanweiten Turnieren qualifizieren würden. Da die Spiele in Tokyo stattfanden, konnten mühelos auch alle Erstklässler mitkommen, um das Team zu unterstützen und Akaashi nutzte die Zeit zwischen den Time-outs und Pausen, um sich möglichst viele der Strategien anzueignen, die ihr eigenes Team, aber auch die gegnerischen Teams anwenden konnten. Er hoffte darauf, dass er sie eines Tages vielleicht ausprobieren konnte, vielleicht wenn er im zweiten oder im dritten Jahr war.  
Während Bokutos Talent sie beinahe mühelos durch die Vorrunden trug, kümmerte sich Akaashi also mit den anderen neuen Mitgliedern um Handtücher und Wasserflaschen und feuerten ihr Team an, wann immer sie dafür Zeit hatten, bis sie nur noch ein letztes Spiel von ihrer Qualifikation entfernt waren. Das erste Set war mit knappem Vorsprung an das gegnerische Team gegangen. Und dann passierte das schlimmste, was sie sich vorstellen konnten: Wieder und wieder schaffte es das gegnerische Team Bokutos Angriffe aufzuhalten, bis die Wolken den Sommerhimmel in tiefste Dunkelheit gehüllt hatten und nur noch Kälte zurückblieb, als Bokutos Haltung in sich zusammensackte.  
Angespannt blickte Bokuto zum Spielfeld, als ein weiter Ball ins Aus rollte und den Punkteabstand auf drei Punkte ausweitete. Wenn das so weiterging, würde jede Chance diesen Satz zu gewinnen außer Reichweite geraten. Es wäre nicht das endgültige Aus, doch es würde ihre Chancen so viel schwerer machen, wenn sie hier verloren. Der Druck, dieses Spiel zu gewinnen und damit die Qualifikation abzuschließen, lastete schwer auf allen Spielern, doch mit Bokuto in diesem Zustand-  
„Akaashi-kun“, rief der Coach den Erstklässler plötzlich zu sich. „Mach dich warm.“  
Die Augen des Setters weiteten sich. „Was?“  
„Mach dich warm. Und mach es schnell. Ich will dich bei unserer nächsten Angabe einwechseln können.“  
Für einen Moment blinzelte der Angesprochene nur. Träumte er? War das ein Albtraum? Wollte sein Unterbewusstsein ihn fertig machen, indem es ihm vorspielte, dass er zu so einem entscheidenden Punkt sein erstes Highschool-Volleyball-Spiel spielen sollte? Doch er wusste, dass das hier kein Traum war und wie mechanisch nickte er. Ebenso mechanisch lief er los und fand sich wenige Minuten später zwischen Zweit- und Drittklässlern auf dem Feld wieder. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie er den Platz mit dem Setter aus dem dritten Jahrgang getauscht hatte, aber jetzt schienen alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet zu sein und irgendwo hallten die Stimmen der Kommentatoren wieder, die sich darüber unterhielten, dass Akaashi ein durchschnittlicher Spieler einer durchschnittlichen Mittelschule gewesen war und absolut keine Spielerfahrung hatte. Es war als wäre er in einen Wirbelsturm geraten, der ihn herumschleuderte wie ein Blatt im Wind und dann plötzlich war er mitten im Auge des Sturms und seine Ohren rauschten, ohne dass er noch etwas hören konnte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt noch wusste, wie man die Hände hob, um einen Ball zuzuspielen, als plötzlich eine große Hand auf seiner Schulter zu liegen kam. „Keine Sorge“, sagte Bokuto fest, dessen Körperhaltung sich verändert hatte, sodass er nun wieder völlig aufrecht stand. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du dich bei deinem ersten Spiel blamierst“, versprach er.  
Den ersten Ball, den Akaashi zugespielt bekam, stellte er so nah am Netz, dass es vielleicht nicht einmal ein Faul gewesen wäre, wenn die gegnerische Verteidigung ihn einfach über das Netz geschoben hätte, doch wie aus dem Nichts war Bokuto dort und schmetterte ihn an den gegnerischen Spielern vorbei zu Boden. Der Aufprall war so laut, dass Akaashi sich beinahe erschreckte und seinen Teamkameraden vermutlich entsetzter ansah als das gegnerische Team.  
„Ich werde jeden Ball schlagen, den du in meine Richtung spielst!“, verkündete Bokuto ein wenig zu laut und Akaashi brauchte noch einen Moment, bevor er die Lippen zu einem kaum hörbaren, aber zustimmenden ‚Un‘ auffallen ließ.  
Bokuto hielt sein Versprechen und mit jedem Ball, den er spielte, wurde er sicherer, begann sein taktisches Wissen einzusetzen und beendete das Set, bevor das gegnerische Team über die plötzliche Veränderung in ihrer Spielweise hinweggekommen war.  
Als sie in der Pause zwischen den Sätzen zur Bank und ihrem Coach zurückkamen, war Akaashi so ruhig wie eh und je und er musste zugeben: In diesem Moment wollte er so viel mehr gewinnen als jemals zuvor, wenn er mit einem Team auf dem Feld gestanden hatte. Er traf den Blick des Coaches, der lächelte und ihm sogar zunickte. Und dann wurde ihm plötzlich klar, wer neben ihm auf der Bank saß: Ihr eigentlicher Setter. Das Hochgefühl, das ihn befallen hatte, weil es sogar mit allen anderen Spielern des Teams so gut funktioniert hatte, obwohl sie nie gemeinsam trainiert hatten, wich einem eisigen Schauer. Immerhin hatte er gerade einem Drittklässler für einen ganzen Satz seine Position als Startspieler genommen und das obwohl er noch keine zwei Monate in diesem Team spielte. Als dieser dann auch noch aufstand und auf Akaashi zukam, stoppte dieser und schluckte angespannt. Sollte er sich entschuldigen? Es war ja nicht seine eigene Entscheidung gewesen, dass er spielen wollte, sondern die des Coaches! Aber was, wenn sein senpai jetzt wütend auf ihn war? Immerhin hatte es auch etwas mit Respekt und Erfahrung zu tun, dass die Erstklässler nicht spielten! Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, bis auf einmal-  
„Gut gemacht. Ich weiß nie, wie ich mit Bokuto umgehen soll, wenn er in dieser Stimmung ist.“ Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und drückte leicht zu. Dann grinste er. „Aber ich habe nicht vor, meinen Platz in diesem Team so leicht aufzugeben.“  
Als sie gemeinsam an der Bank ankamen, blickte der Coach auf. „Gut gemacht, Akaashi, aber den nächsten Satz wird Watanabe wieder spielen“, meinte dieser dann entschlossen. Wahrscheinlich hätte der Erstklässler enttäuscht sein sollen, doch als er zur Bank kam, gaben seine Beine beinahe nach, bevor er überhaupt Platz genommen hatte und er war durchaus froh, dass es niemandem auffiel, während sie die Taktiken für den nächsten Satz planten.  
Kurz darauf, liefen die sechs Spieler bereits wieder aufs Feld und begannen ihren Kampf um den entscheidenden Satz, was mit Bokuto in Hochform vermutlich ganz gut aussah.  
„Du kannst es in diesem Team noch weit bringen. Wenige können mit Bokutos Art umgehen. Es war eine gute Entscheidung, zu uns zu kommen“, meinte der Coach dann.  
„Ich… habe doch gar nichts getan?“, erwiderte Akaashi skeptisch, überrascht, dass der Trainer es überhaupt nötig fand, sich zu erklären.  
„Vielleicht noch nicht, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass eure Verbindung uns noch sehr nützlich sein wird.“ Und dann musterte er Akaashi direkt. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du etwas an ihm verstehst, was für uns alle immer ein Rätsel bleiben wird.“ Irritiert legte Akaashi den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite über diese seltsame Aussage, doch der Jubel über eine besonders gutes Service Ace durch Bokuto zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück aufs Feld.

Die Gegend, in der Bokuto wohnte, war nichts Besonderes für eine städtische Region, ein Apartment in einem großen Komplex, in dem vermutlich die wenigsten ihre Nachbarn kannten. Es war ein wenig fremd für Akaashi, der mit seinen Großeltern zusammen in einem Vorort lebte und jeden Tag mit der Bahn in die Stadt fahren musste, um zur Schule zu gehen, dafür aber Reisfelder um sich herumhatte, wenn er das Haus verließ, aber es war nichts Besonderes. Es sprach nicht unbedingt dafür, dass sein Vater sehr gut verdiente, aber die Stadt war ohnehin teuer, also sagte es auch nicht aus, dass er nicht gut verdiente. Es war einfach eine kleine Wohnung in einem Wohnblock, nicht weit von einer Bahnstation entfernt, mit einem Conbini nur zwei Ecken entfernt. Und auch der nächste Supermarkt war vermutlich in wenigen Minuten zu erreichen. Selbst einen kleinen Park hatte Akaashi auf dem Weg entdeckt. Japanischer Durchschnitt, beschloss Akaashi, während seine Gedanken noch ihre Beobachtungen beendeten, die von Hölzchen über Stöckchen gesprungen waren, während er vor der Tür mit dem Namen Bokuto zu stehen kam und nun auf den Klingelschalter drückte, wie es in der Stadt üblich war, während die Türen, umso weiter man auf die Felder hinauskam, immer öfter nur zugeschoben wurden und nichts mit den westlichen Türen hier gemeinsam hatten.  
Er hörte das schrille Klingeln durch die Tür hindurch und wartete, indem er den Tragegurt seiner Tasche ein wenig fester zu sich zog. Darin war ein kleines Mitbringsel, selbst gemacht von seiner Großmutter, so wie es sich in japanischer Tradition gehörte, wenn man eingeladen wurde. Er konnte sich noch erinnern, wie überrascht er gewesen war, als Bokuto ihm in der Mittagspause des vergangenen Montags vor seinem Klassenraum aufgelauert hatte, um ihn abzufangen, bevor er zum Essen ging. Seine Klassenkameraden hatten den schrillen Zweitklässler alle ein wenig irritiert beobachtet.

„Bokuto-san?“, war er zögerlich zur Tür gekommen. Wirkte der Ältere nervös? Wieso war er hier? Er tat es doch sonst nicht.  
Bokuto fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch den Nacken, dann grinste er. „Willst du heute mit mir Mittagessen?“, wollte er plötzlich wissen und zog eine Bento-Box hervor, die er dabei so sehr schüttelte, dass Akaashi Mitleid mit ihrem Inhalt hatte.  
Der Erstklässler blicke über seine Schulter zurück in den Klassenraum, wo ihn erwartungsgemäß alle mehr oder minder heimlich beobachteten, vermutlich neugierig, was Akaashi getan hatte, um einen älteren Schüler an ihre Klassenzimmertür zu locken und dann auch noch jemanden, der so seltsam aussah wie Bokuto.  
„Ist etwas passiert?“, hakte Akaashi nach.  
Eilige schüttelte der Wing Spiker den Kopf. „Nein, ich dachte nur, du hättest vielleicht Lust auf Gesellschaft und das Wetter ist so schön und… so.“  
Tatsächlich war der heutige Tag wohl der erste richtig schöne Sommertag und erfahrungsgemäß gab es nur eine Hand voll dieser Art, bevor es draußen zu warm wurde, um den Sonnenschein noch als angenehm zu empfinden, aber klang das nicht alles irgendwie eher nach etwas, was man zu einem Mädchen sagte, mit dem man ausgehen wollte?  
Hinter Akaashi tuschelten seine Mitschüler inzwischen. Sie hielten ihn ohnehin für seltsam, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, warum. Nach seinem Auftritt bei dem entscheidenden Spiel hatte seine Beliebtheit rapide zugenommen, auch wenn die wenigsten es wohl wirklich gesehen hatten, und es hatte ihm erst am Morgen ein Mädchen vor der Sporthalle aufgelauert, um ihm mit einen kleinen Brieflein um ein Date zu bitten. Akaashi hatte es höflich abgelehnt. Er hatte keine Zeit für so etwas. Vielleicht hatte sich dieses in der Regel nicht als normal akzeptiertes Verhalten bereits herumgesprochen?  
Akaashi beschloss eilig, ihnen nicht noch mehr Zeit für seltsame Ideen zu geben. „Ich hole mein Essen“, stimmte er also zu und eilte an den Tischen vorbei, um das Tuch zu greifen, das er gerade hatte aufknoten wollen. Dann kehrte er an die Tür zurück und sah seinen Teamkollegen erwartungsvoll an. „Lass uns gehen.“  
Bokuto bebte beinahe auf der Stelle vor Freude und machte mit seinem Strahlen einer Glühlampe Konkurrenz. Er griff Akaashis freie Hand und zog ihn mit eiligen Schritten hinter sich her auf das Schulgelände, wo sie unter einem Baum zu sitzen kamen.  
„Ich hab‘ dir noch gar nicht richtig gratuliert, dass du jetzt im Team bist!“, begann Bokuto an einem Würstchen und seinen Stäbchen vorbei ein Gespräch, während Akaashi noch leise den Dank für das Essen sprach.  
Er blickte zu dem Volleyball Spieler auf. „Ich habe nur ein Spiel mitgespielt.“ Ihr Coach hatte die anderen Spiele, die sich nun nicht mehr gewinnen mussten, da sie bereits qualifiziert waren, dafür genutzt, neue Strategien auszuprobieren und Akaashi dafür noch ein oder zwei Mal aufs Feld geschickt, aber das zählte nicht, denn im weitesten Sinne waren es ja kaum mehr als Trainingsspiele gewesen!  
„Drei!“, korrigierte Bokuto ihn dennoch und Akaashi machte sich nicht die Mühe, seine eigene Position zu verteidigen. „Coach Yamiji sieht, dass du Talent hast! Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit!“, versicherte er begeistert, auch wenn Bokuto vermutlich nicht dieselbe Vorstellung von seinem Talent hatte, wie ihr Coach.  
„Wolltest du deshalb gemeinsam essen?“, fragte Akaashi auf seine direkte Art. Bokuto gegenüber hatte er damit noch nie Probleme bekommen und es war angenehm, sich nicht verstellen zu müssen, wenn er mit dem Älteren sprach.  
Doch statt direkt zu antworten, war Bokuto plötzlich enorm konzentriert auf sein Essen.  
„Ich habe am Wochenende einen alten Freund getroffen!“, sagte er, statt einer Antwort. „Er spielt als Middle Blocker für Nekoma! Und wir sehen ihn bei unserem Trainingcamp nächste Woche!“  
Irritiert, aber offen für den Themenwechsel blickte Akaashi von seinem Essen auf. Gespannt, worauf der andere hinauswollte mit dieser Aussage. Er machte ein leises Geräusch, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu signalisieren, und erhielt doch wieder nur Schweigen zur Antwort.  
„Würdest du am Wochenende vorbeikommen und mit meiner Familie zu Abend essen?“

Drinnen rumpelte etwas laut, als jemand – vermutlich Bokuto selbst – auf seinem Weg zur Tür über etwas gestolpert sein musste und noch ins Innere der Wohnung zurückrief: „Ich mache auf!“, bevor er die Tür auch schon aufriss und breit grinste.  
„Akaaaashii!“, rief er zu laut, sodass es dem Dunkelhaarigen in den Ohren klingelte und nun vermutlich die ganze Etage wusste, wie sein Name war. Akaashi war sich nicht sicher, ob er das lange ‚a‘ jetzt absichtlich so betonte, weil er ihn so oft korrigiert hatte, oder ob es einfach ein Zeichen seiner Freude war, ihn zu sehen. So ganz wusste Akaashi auch immer noch nicht, warum er überhaupt hier war, aber die Begeisterung über seine Zusage verblasste gegenüber dieser herzlichen Begrüßung: Zu seiner Überraschung zog Bokuto Akaashi nämlich in eine feste Umarmung, bevor dieser sein ‚Bokuto-san‘ hatte erwidern können und fand sich dann auch schon in der Wohnung wieder. „Mom! Akaashi ist da!“, rief der Ältere ins Innere des Hauses hinein, während Akaashi noch versuchte, seine Schuhe auszuziehen, obwohl Bokuto ihn bereits halb in die Wohnung hineingezogen hatte.  
„Das Essen ist gleich fertig! Bring ihn direkt mit in die Küche!“, rief jemand mit erstaunlicher Lautstärke zurück. Frauen in Japan waren leise und brav und fielen nicht auf. Seine eigene Mutter brüllte ja nicht einmal, wenn sie wütend auf ihre Kinder war. Das tat, wenn überhaupt jemals jemand die Stimme erhob, nur sein Vater, aber das war definitiv eine Frauenstimme gewesen.  
Bokuto zog Akaashi – der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, seine Schuhe vor der Stufe halbwegs ordentlich abzustellen, obwohl sein Arm bereits halb im Inneren der Wohnung gewesen war – mit sich in die Küche, die direkt in ein Wohnzimmer überging und ließ Akaashi keine Zeit, sein Gastgeschenk aus der Tasche zu holen, bevor sie vor dem Küchenblock zu stehen kamen und Akaashi der nicht japanischsten Frau gegenüberstand, die er außerhalb von Kinofilmen jemals gesehen hatte. Sie war groß und hatte fast weißblonde Haare, die offen über breite Schultern fielen und beinahe ebenso goldene Augen wie ihr Sohn. Akaashi bemühte sich wirklich nicht zu starren, aber alle Selbstbeherrschung schien zu versagen, als ihm plötzlich klar wurde, woher Bokuto seinen Körperbau haben musste.  
Seine Mutter ließ sich nicht beirren, hatte die großen Kochstäbchen noch in der Hand und lächelte herzlich, während sie mit ihnen zu winken schien. „Mein Name ist Bokuto Iva. Schön dich kennenzulernen, Akaashi-kun! Kou chan hat so viel von dir erzählt!“ Sie sprach fließendes Japanisch, doch Akaashi hätte wohl auch nicht besser reagiert, wenn sie ihn auf Englisch oder irgendeiner anderen Sprache angesprochen hätte. Und so starrte er die sehr westlich angebotene Hand für einen Moment nur an, bevor er sich an seine Manieren erinnern konnte und danach griff. Im Gegensatz zu sonst waren seine Gedanken in diesem Moment einmal völlig leergefegt und er flüsterte eher ein „Freut mich Sie kennenzulernen“ zurück als wirklich zu antworten. Iva – Akaashi war sich nicht sicher, ob er diesen Namen überhaupt aussprechen konnte, wie sie es getan hatte, auch wenn er nur zwei Silben hatte – schien es nicht zu stören. „Ich mache Lachs. Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung?“  
Akaashi wollte gerade nicken, als eine andere Stimme ihm zuvorkam. „Habe ich Lachs gehört?“ Diese war deutlich ruhiger als die von Bokuto und seiner Mutter, aber zu Akaashis sichtbarer Überraschung ebenso weiblich. Hatte Bokuto eine Schwester? Aber die Stimme klang so erwachsen… Also drehte er sich um, sah eine japanische Frau mittleren Alters gerade noch einen Aktenkoffer beiseitelegen, bevor sie in die Küche kam und hinter den Tresen trat, um Iva einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. „Du bist die Beste, Iva-Schatz.“ Definitiv keine Schwester.  
„Hey, Ma, wie war die Arbeit?“, begrüßte Bokuto die zweite Frau lächelnd und obwohl Akaashis Gehirn es wirklich versuchte, konnte er die verschiedenen Informationen nicht zusammensetzen.  
Und nun blickte die zweite Frau auch auf … ihren Sohn? und entdeckte dabei Akaashi. Erkenntnis wusch über ihre Züge und sie seufzte. „Kou-chan, hast du es nicht einmal erwähnt, bevor du einen Freund hierher einlädst?“ Sie sprach mit dem tadelnden Ton, den nur eine Mutter haben konnte.  
Bokuto lachte. „Ich vergesse es immer, sorry, Ma.“ Und dann guckte er Akaashi an. „Mein Dad ist früh gestorben, da konnte ich gerade mal laufen und meine Mom“ – Er nickte in Richtung der ausländischen Schönheit – „hat mich eine Weile allein aufgezogen, aber dann hat sie Ma getroffen. Ich kann mich nicht an die Zeit erinnern, bevor es so war. Ich, meine Mom und meine Ma, so war es immer. Dass das für andere nicht so selbstverständlich ist, vergesse ich da schnell.“ Und dann endlich fielen die Zahnräder wieder an ihren Platz und Akaashi wurde klar, was Bokuto da gerade erklärte. Es war nicht so, dass der junge Setter noch nie davon gehört hatte, dass eine Frau eine Frau lieben konnte, aber er hatte es einfach noch nie erlebt. Und dann wurde ihm plötzlich noch etwas völlig anderes klar, nämlich wie furchtbar unhöflich er gerade gewesen war.  
„Es tut mir leid!“, sagte er also eilig. „Ich habe nur noch nie– Ich meine… Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein!“ Seine Worte überschlugen sich beinahe in seinem Mund und er meinte zu spüren, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden, bis Iva mit einer Hand abwinkte.  
„Mach dir keinen Kopf deshalb. Das passiert uns ständig“, meinte sie und wandte sich dann ihrer Pfanne zu, in der es knisterte und ihre Partnerin übernahm das Wort. „Es ist nicht besonders verbreitet in Japan. Die meisten Menschen meinen es gar nicht böse, also mach dir keinen Kopf. Unser Sohn“ – Sie gab Bokuto einen Klapps auf den Hinterkopf – „hätte ja auch einmal mitdenken können. Wenn er nicht immer nur an Volleyball denken würde, könnte aus ihm vielleicht auch mal irgendwann ein anständiger Erwachsener werden.“ Ihre ganze Stimmlage erinnerte Akaashi an seine eigene Familie und das half ein wenig, damit er sich beruhigen konnte. Er neigte dennoch entschuldigend den Kopf, bevor er an einen Punkt zurückkehrte, an dem seine Höflichkeit bereits gescheitert war. „Mein Name ist Akaashi Keiji. Ich freue mich, dass ich heute hier sein darf.“  
Bokutos ‚Ma‘ sah ihn begeistert an und Akaashi konnte nur vermuten, dass es dabei um seine Manieren ging, die ihr eigener Sohn in ihren Augen zu vermissen schien. „Ich bin Matsumoto Kanae. Freut mich dich kennenzulernen, Akaashi-kun.“  
„Du solltest dich als Bokuto Kanae vorstellen“, warf Iva vom Herd aus in einem beinahe kindischen Tonfall ein. „Wir sind verheiratet!“  
„Du weißt, dass das hier nicht anerkannt ist und in meinem Pass auch weiterhin Matsumoto steht, Iva“, seufzte die Japanerin ehrlich betrübt. „Aber auch, ohne dass ich denselben Nachnamen habe, weiß ich doch, dass ihr meine Familie seid.“ Ihre Stimme hatte eine unglaubliche Sanftheit, aber da war auch hintergründige Bitternis und plötzlich fühle Akaashi sich schlecht, dass er noch nie darüber nachgedacht hatte, dass ein homosexuelles Paar in Japan nicht anerkannt war – anders als in Ivas ursprünglicher Heimat, wo auch immer diese lag.  
Iva schob ihre Unterlippe nach vorn, wie Akaashi es noch nie bei einer erwachsenen Frau gesehen hatte. Sie schien nicht zufrieden mit der Antwort. Kanae legte die Arme um die viel größere Frau und drückte ihr einen weiteren Kuss auf die Wange, bei dem Akaashi verlegen den Blick senkte. Es war ungewohnt für ihn, dass jemand so öffentlich seine Gefühle zeigte und das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass es zwei Frauen waren, die dies taten, da war e sich sicher.  
„Pass auf, dein Fisch brennt an und wenn der Lachs schwarz ist, bin ich eine sehr unglückliche Ehefrau“, kommentierte die Kleinere des Paars mit einem veschmitzten Lächeln. Sie trug ein sehr schickes, schwarzes Kostüm, wie Akaashi jetzt erst richtig bewusstwurde, während Iva eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt unter einer alten Schürze anhatte.  
Von den Frauen am Herd wanderte der Blick des Dunkelhaarigen dann auch zu Bokutos Kleidung, der sich ein wenig verlegen durch die Haare fuhr, vielleicht weil er so etwas Wichtiges vergessen hatte oder weil es auch ihm unangenehm war, wenn seine… Eltern – der Begriff fühlte sich seltsam in Akaashis Gedanken an, doch er war vermutlich mehr als zutreffend, selbst wenn es sich dabei um zwei Frauen handelte – so öffentlich Zuneigung bekundeten. So oder so war es das erste Mal, dass Akaashi Bokuto nicht in Sportkleidung oder der grauen Schuluniform sah und während Akaashi auch heute ein Hemd und eine ordentliche Hose angezogen hatte, um vor den Eltern seines Teamkollegens angemessen aufzutreten, trug der Ass-Spieler nur ein weißes T-Shirt zu ein paar Shorts und Akaashis Blick blieb einmal mehr an den mehr als beachtlichen Muskeln hängen, die der Stoff kaum verbergen konnte. Als er den Blick zum Gesicht seines Teamkollegens hob, grinste dieser verlegen und fuhr sich durch das ungewöhnliche Haar. Er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, aber wusste nicht so richtig, was, und blieb still; etwas, was Akaashi bisher noch nicht oft erlebt hatte.  
„Was steht ihr da herum, als wärt ihr zur Salzsäule erstarrt?“, kommentierte die Köchin. Kanae schien den Raum verlassen zu haben, während Akaashi Bokuto angestarrt hatte. Er kannte den Ausdruck nicht, den Iva verwendet hatte, aber er machte sich deshalb keine Gedanken und sah sie nur ein wenig ertappt an als hätte er etwas falsch gemacht. „Kou-chan, deck den Tisch und dann zeig deinem Gast dein Zimmer. Ich ruf euch, sobald das Essen fertig ist, aber macht es euch nicht zu bequem. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern.“  
„Aber, Mom!“, beschwerte Bokuto sich sofort und Akaashi konnte nicht verhindern, dass der Ansatz eines Lachens seinen Mund verließ, auch wenn er es schnell unterdrückte. Bokuto bemerkte es natürlich, doch er wirkte nicht verletzt von dieser Reaktion, sondern grinste viel mehr, wie ein Kind, das man mit der Hand im Keks-Glas erwischt hatte. Es war niedlich an einem fast erwachsenen jungen Mann.  
„Na los, ich helfe dir“, bot Akashi also an und deutete auf den Tisch. Es erinnerte ihn daran, wie er seine kleinen Cousins bei Familientreffen immer zu ihren Aufgaben motivieren musste. Natürlich kannte er sich hier nicht aus, aber wenn Bokuto ihm die Sachen anreichte, konnte er sie zumindest an die richtigen Plätze stellen. Wie bei seinen Verwandten klappte es auch mit Bokuto, der zu den Schränken trottete und Teller und Stäbchen zum Tisch brachte, wo Akaashi sie an die angestammten Plätze schob.  
„Mom ist Linkshänderin“, warf Bokuto ein, der seinen Trotzmoment scheinbar schon überwunden hatte, und drehte die Stäbchen einmal mitsamt dem kleinen Bänkchen um, damit seine Mutter es leicht haben würde, wenn es soweit wäre. Es war eine unglaublich aufmerksame Geste. In diesem Moment zeigte Bokuto ihm eine viel sanftere Seite als sonst auf dem Feld und es faszinierte den jungen Setter ungemein, wie viele unterschiedliche Seiten der andere haben konnte, während seine Gedanken auch für diesen Bokuto einen Platz in seinem Bild des Sommerregens fanden: Wenn Bokuto auf dem Feld ein Platzregen war, der einen völlig unerwartet traf und alles mit sich riss, was nicht fest verankert war, war diese Seite von ihm ein sanfter Schauer, nur wenige Tropfen, die genug waren, um Erleichterung in der Hitze eines Tages zu schaffen. Ganz anders als sein deprimiertes Ich, wenn für eine Weile jegliche Spannung auf seinem Körper zu weichen schien. An diesen Tagen war er – so hatte Akaashi beschlossen – wie die Wolken, die sich vor der Sonne zuzogen und den Besuch im Freibad mit einem ewig grauen Regenschleier unmöglich machten.  
„Komm, ich zeig dir mein Zimmer“, riss Bokuto ihn dann aus seinen bildreichen Gedanken heraus und Akaashi meinte, eine gewisse Unsicherheit in dem anderen zu sehen, mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte, die er aber auch nicht genau einzuordnen musste.  
„Ich hoffe, du hast aufgeräumt“, rief Iva ihnen lachend nach, aber sie schien es eher neckend zu meinen als wirklich anklagend.  
„Ich hab‘ aufgeräumt“, nuschelte Bokuto zu leise, um damit wirklich zu antworten, und sah dann doch ein wenig entschuldigend aus. „Aber selbst, wenn ich aufräume, ist es danach sofort wieder chaotisch. Sorry.“  
Akaashi war es eigentlich ziemlich egal, ob irgendwo irgendetwas herumlag, aber es schien dem Älteren wichtig zu sein, also winkte er ab. „So schlimm kann es ja gar nicht sein.“  
Also betrat er das erste Mal Bokutos Zimmer und nichts hätte ihn darauf vorbereiteten können, was ihn dort erwartete, obwohl es nicht im Geringsten überraschend war, was er dort vorfand. Die Wände waren tapeziert mit Volleyballpostern, hauptsächlich Spieler, die Akaashi noch nie gesehen hatte. Tatsächlich sah man keinen Zentimeter von der Wand mehr. In Regalen und auf dem Boden lagen Volleybälle verteilt und auf dem Schreibtisch stapelten sich statt Uni-Vorbereitungsbüchern unordentlich Magazine über Magazinen. Daneben stand Bokutos Sporttasche auf dem Boden. Seine Schuluniform hing an einem Bügel an der Schranktür, die nicht ganz geschlossen war und auch dort drohte ein Volleyball seinen Weg in den Raum finden zu wollen. Alles in allem war es aber einfach erstaunlich normal und irgendwie war das beinahe eine Enttäuschung.  
So sauber wie an diesem Tag hatte Akaashi das Zimmer danach nie wieder erlebt.  
„Setz dich“, bot Bokuto Akaashi einen Platz auf dem westlichen Bett an, während er sich nach kurzem Zögern verkehrtherum auf den Schreibtischstuhl setzte. „Sorry, dass ich nichts gesagt habe vorher. Ich wollte dich nicht vorführen oder so.“ Akaashi konnte beobachten, wie er sich auf der Lippe herumbiss. „Stört es dich?“  
Der Angesprochene hatte sich nach kurzem Zögern auf das Bett gesetzt, das zu ordentlich gemacht wirkte für einen Jungen mit der Geduldsspanne einer Eintagsfliege. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte, denn auch beim Training und auf dem Weg zur Bahnstation im Anschluss war es eigentlich immer Bokuto, der das Gespräch am Laufen hielt. Jetzt wäre es ihm aber vielleicht lieber gewesen, wenn er geschwiegen hätte, denn er wusste nicht recht, was er dazu sagen sollte.  
„Es stört mich nicht“, versicherte er ihm also erst einmal. „Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, der…“ Seine Worte verließen ihn, weil es nie ein Thema für ihn gewesen war bisher.  
„…lesbisch war?“, schlug Bokuto eigentlich sehr hilfreich vor und Akaashi nickte nur. War ihm dieses Thema unangenehm? Irgendwie schon, aber nicht, weil es dabei um Sexualität ging oder irgendetwas in diese Richtung. Das Problem war, dass er dazu keine Meinung hatte und deshalb auch einfach nichts zu sagen wusste. Sonst musste er seine Zunge immer im Zaum halten, um nichts Falsches zu sagen, aber zu diesem Thema hatte er einfach nichts zu sagen, weil es immer Welten entfernt gewirkt hatte.  
Die Stille nach Akaashis Nicken war mehr als unangenehm und so war der Jüngere es, dem plötzlich etwas auffiel, mit dem er das Thema eilig wechseln konnte. „Ich habe vergessen, deinen Eltern das Gastgeschenk zu geben, das ich mithabe!“ Er stand auf und griff in seine Tasche, war bereits der Tür zugewandt, und obwohl das wohl eine durchaus höfliche Geste gewesen wäre, war kaum zu überhören, dass Akaashi das Thema hatte wechseln wollen.  
Bokuto lachte, aber hinter dem Geräusch verbarg sich, wie Akaashi bemerkt hätte, wenn er aufmerksamer gewesen wäre, eine gewisse Enttäuschung und Anspannung, die den ganzen Abend nicht mehr weichen würde, obwohl Bokuto auf den Themenwechsel einging. „Mom findet, Omiyage immer noch seltsam, aber Ma wird sich bestimmt freuen.“

Die seltsame Anspannung verschwand den ganzen Abend nicht mehr, auch wenn die Gespräche beim Essen eigentlich alle sehr freundlich abliefen. Akaashi lernte, dass Ivas Familie ursprünglich aus Skandinavien stammte, aber immer viel gereist war und Bokutos Vater kennengelernt hatte, als sie hier studiert hatte, und deshalb ihre Reise hier geendet hatte. Er lernte, dass Iva Künstlerin war und Kanae in einer Firma angestellt war. Er lernte, dass Bokuto schon als Kind nie hatte stillsitzen können und dass sie ihn deshalb zu einem Sport angemeldet hatten, aber nie erwartet hätten, dass es das Leben ihres Sohnes eines Tages so bestimmen würden; aber sie sprachen nicht mehr über das Thema Sexualität und Akashi war ehrlich gesagt froh darüber.  
Als Akaashi sich auf den Heimweg machte, baten die beiden Frauen ihn herzlich darum, dass er gut auf ihren Sohn aufpassen solle, als wäre nicht er der jüngere der Teamkollegen, und so stimmte er zu und verabschiedete sich dann von Bokuto, den er am Montag sehen würde, wenn sie zu ihrem Trainingscamp aufbrechen würden.  
Er hatte sich eingebildet, dass dann das seltsame Gefühl wohl wieder verschwunden wäre, doch als Akaashi am Montagmorgen zum Bus kam, mit dem sie zu der Sportherberge fahren würden, saß Bokuto neben einem seiner Mitschüler und diese kleine Geste genügte, um diese Erwartung als falsch einzuordnen.

„Ist bei dir und Bokuto alles in Ordnung?“, fragte einer der anderen Erstklässler Akaashi plötzlich, als sie die Futons auf den Tabimatten verteilten, auf denen sie für die nächsten Tage schlafen würden.  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“, versuchte er zu überspielen, dass es ihn erschreckte, dass es offensichtlich so deutlich war, dass etwas zwischen ihnen passiert war.  
„Er lässt dich doch sonst gar nicht in Ruhe seit du dich hast überreden lassen, mit ihm dieses ganze Extra-Training zu machen“, erklärte der andere beiläufig. „Und heute setzt er sich ans andere Ende des Busses? Ihr seid doch sonst geradezu unzertrennlich.“  
Jemand lachte. „Wie so ein altes Ehepaar oder so.“  
Akaashi lachte angespannt, auch wenn er nicht genau sagen konnte, warum. „Ich weiß nicht genau. Vielleicht sitzen sie immer nebeneinander oder so etwas“, winkte er eilig ab, aber er wusste selbst, dass sie recht hatten und er wusste, dass er mit Bokuto darüber sprechen musste. Nur setzte dieser scheinbar alles daran, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
Beim Mittagessen saß er zwischen seinen Teamkollegen und danach stürzte er sich Hals über Kopf in das erste Trainingsspiel gegen eine der anderen Schulen, die ebenfalls hier mittrainierten, und bereits angekommen waren, und wich jedem Versuch von Akaashi, Blickkontakt aufzubauen, gezielt aus. In den Trainingsspielen traf er dabei eine Mehrheit der Bälle nicht, obwohl sie sehr gut gestellt waren und wenn es nicht zuvor schon alle bemerkt hatten, dann war ihnen spätestens jetzt klar, dass etwas mit dem Zweitklässler nicht stimmte. Und dann, als auch Nekoma eingetroffen war, hing er wie ein siamesischer Zwilling an dem Middleblocker mit furchtbar zerzausten Haaren. Es war zum Mäusemelken und als er am Abend mit eben diesem in einer der kleineren Hallen verschwand, beschloss Akaashi, dass er sich davon nicht abhalten lassen würde.  
Draußen war es bereits dunkel, als Akaashi sich auf den Weg machte – die Erstklässler hatten die Sporthalle wischen müssen –, um seinen Entschluss in die Tat umzusetzen. Es war noch immer beinahe unerträglich warm, nachdem es tagsüber rund 35°C gewesen waren, doch einen Blick an den Überdachungen vorbei zeigte, dass die Sterne hinter Wolken verborgen lagen. Obwohl das, jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, vermutlich genau der Grund war, warum es immer noch so unendlich warm und schwül war. Wenn der Himmel sternenklar war, staute die Wärme sich zumindest nicht unter den Wolken an… Insofern verfluchte Akaashi die Wolken in diesem Moment wohl etwas.  
Aus dem Türspalt von Sporthalle drei leuchtete gelbes Licht hervor, als Akaashi, eigentlich erschöpft von dem harten Training des Tages, den Weg entlangkam, um das Ass zu stellen, selbst wenn der seltsame Schwarzhaarige dabei wäre. Er erreichte gerade die Tür, als plötzlich-  
„Kurooooo, du verstehst das nicht“, quengelte Bokuto deutlich hörbar. „… ist perfekt; wie ein Engel oder ein Model oder so etwas.“  
„Und das ist ein Problem, weil?“, antwortete der andere, der wohl jener Kuroo war, von dem Bokuto mehr als einmal erzählt hatte.  
Akaashi hört Schuhe quietschen und einen Ball auf Linoleum aufschlagen. Wahrscheinlich wäre das der Moment, um einzutreten, aber irgendetwas stoppte ihn, bevor er das Licht erreichte. War Bokuto… verliebt?  
„Weil ich… ich bin“, setzte Bokuto seine Verzweiflung fort. „Ich habe Basketbälle in meinem Kopf.“  
Kuroo lachte auf und lang dabei ein wenig wie eine Hyäne. „Das ist nichts Neues. Das warst du schon, als diese ganze Geschichte angefangen hat. Du warst doch total hoffnungsvoll, als wir das letzte Mal telefoniert haben?“  
Ein dumpfes Geräusch deutete an, dass die beiden vermutlich gerade Annahmen übten, während sie sich unterhielten. „Ja, aber dann habe ich auf deinen Rat gehört und hab…“ – Eine zuknallende Tür irgendwo hinter Akaashi ließ die Worte untergehen, die Bokuto sagte.  
„… meine Eltern getroffen“, waren die nächsten Worte, die Akaashi verstand.  
„War es ein Problem, dass sie lesbisch sind?“, schien Kuroo sofort zu verstehen, wohin der Hase lief.  
„Ja. Es war total komisch und ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll.“ Bokuto klang ehrlich aufgelöst über die Tatsache, dass das Mädchen, das er mochte, scheinbar nicht mit seinen Eltern zurechtkam und plötzlich ahnte Akaashi, warum Bokuto so seltsam gewesen war. Hatte er ihn deshalb zu sich eingeladen? Damit jemand anders auf seine Eltern reagierte? Bokuto war so leicht zu deprimieren. Hatte er alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht, als er so überwältigt auf die ungewohnte Situation reagiert hatte? Das schlechte Gewissen, das ihn jetzt befiel, ließ Akaashi an die Tür herantreten, um sich für sein Benehmen zu entschuldigen.  
„Wenn er so darauf reagiert, dass meine Eltern lesbisch sind, wird er nicht mehr mit mir reden, wenn ich ihm sage, dass ich schwul und in ihn verliebt bin.“ Bokuto hielt den Ball zu einer neuen Angabe in der Hand, aber spielte sie nicht, als er dies sagte, und Akaashi hatte die Hand bereits an der Metalltür liegen, bis ihm plötzlich klar wurde, wie falsch seine Schlussfolgerung gerade gewesen war. Wie erstarrt blieb er in der geöffneten Tür stehen, als er verstand, dass er nicht seine Sorgen um ein Mädchen hatte besser machen sollen, sondern selbst der Grund für dieses Gespräch war. „Bro, ich ertrag es nicht, wenn er mich deshalb hasst. Akaashi ist perfekt.“  
Das war der Moment, in dem Akaashi Kuroos Blick traf. Sie kannten sich nicht, doch Kuroo schien mühelos eins und eins zusammenzuzählen und wirkte angespannt. „Bro.“  
Bokuto sprach jedoch ungehindert weiter. „Es ist wunderschön und lustig und er mag Volleyball, Kuroo, Volleyball!“ Völlig übertrieben gestikulierend wedelte Bokuto mit dem Ball in einer Hand umher und klang beinahe ein wenig weinerlich.  
„Bro!“, meinte Kuroo lauter und deutete zur Tür. Bokutos Augen weiteten sich mindestens ebenso weit wie Akaashis und dann machte Akaashi so schnell er konnte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte los. Er war nicht bereit sich Bokuto in diesem Moment zu stellen und er musste erst einmal verarbeiten, was er da gerade gehört hatte.  
Irgendwo hinter seinen rasenden Gedanken registrierte Akaashi, dass der Wind ein wenig aufgefrischt hatte, aber seine Haut klebte noch vom Schweiß und obwohl seine Muskeln protestierten, weil er sie nach all dem Training zuvor noch einmal belastete, blieb er nicht stehen, bis er die Sporthallen weit hinter sich gelassen hatte.  
Akaashi Gedanken überschlugen sich.  
Bokuto war schwul.  
Bokuto hatte sich in ihn verliebt.  
Akaashi hatte Bookutos Herz gebrochen, ohne dass er das überhaupt gewusst hatte. Er war schuld, dass Bokuto so niedergeschlagen war.  
Und dann noch einmal: Bokuto war schwul und er hatte sich in Akaashi verliebt.  
Sein Herz wollte Akaashi aus der Brust springen und er gab sich ehrlich Mühe, das auf das Laufen von zuvor zurückzuführen, auch wenn er wohl nicht einmal sich selbst so ganz davon überzeugen konnte, dass das der Grund war.  
Bokuto Koutarou hatte sich in ihn verliebt.  
Akaashis Wangen glühten warm auf.  
Noch kaum mehr als eine Woche zuvor hatte ein Mädchen ihm ihre Gefühle gestanden und er konnte sich nicht einmal an ihren Namen. Wieso also fühlte sich seine Brust jetzt plötzlich so eng und gleichzeitig so leicht an?  
„Akaashi“, brach Bokuto plötzlich kaum hörbar leise die Stille, war ihm offensichtlich mit wenig Abstand gefolgt und klang so unsicher, dass es nicht richtig zu ihm passen wollte.  
Akkashi schluckte und drehte sich nur langsam um, sein Herzklopfen hatte sich noch immer nicht beruhigt, als er den Blick der goldenen Augen traf, die aussahen als hätte man einen Hund getreten.  
„Bokuto-san“, flüsterte Akaashi kaum hörbar leise als Antwort und konnte dann beobachten, wie der Wing Spiker unsicher mit seinen Fingern zu spielen begann, scheinbar auf der Suche nach passenden Worten.  
„Uhmmm…“, zog er sein Zögern in die Länge. Seine Schultern hingen herunter. Er war eindeutig deprimiert; vielleicht sogar verängstigt. „Wie viel hast du gehört…?“  
„Ziemlich viel“, gab er ehrlich zu. So richtig hatte er kein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er gelauscht hatte. „Ich wollte wissen, warum du plötzlich so anders warst“, gestand er weiter. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich unwohl fühlst, weil ich so auf deine Eltern reagiert habe.“ Die Worte fühlten sich stumpf und bedeutungslos an. „Und ich denke nicht schlechter von dir, weil du homosexuell bist.“ Ein bisschen besser, aber nicht genug… „Es ist einfach… Das war nie Thema in meinem Leben.“ Bokutos Reaktion nach absolut falsch. Akaashi schluckte wieder. „Ich verbringe sehr gerne Zeit mit dir.“ Zögerliche Hoffnung schimmerte in Bokutos Augen. „Und ich halte dich für einen großartigen Volleyball-Spieler!“ Das waren alles zumindest Dinge, denen Akaashi sich sicher war, nur vermieden sie auch das eigentliche Thema.  
Gerne hätte er behauptet, dass er sich lieber auf seine Noten konzentrieren wollte, aber bei all der Zeit, die Akaashi im Moment in das Volleyball-Training steckte, wäre es wohl eine glatte Lüge gewesen. Außerdem war er schon immer oberer Durchschnitt gewesen und er hatte nie danach gestrebt, unter den besten zehn Namen seines Jahrgangs zu stehen. Also musste er sich dem Thema wohl anders stellen.  
Zögerlich tastete er nach Bokutos Hand, das Licht der nahen Straße warf gerade genug Schatten auf Bokutos Gesicht, um die Überraschung dort zu sehen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich deine Gefühle erwidern kann, Bokuto-san, aber ich bin bereit, es auszuprobieren.“ Die Worte trafen ihn ebenso überraschend wie Bokuto, aber es fühlte sich richtig an, es zu sagen, so verrückt das auch klang.  
Akaashi zuckte zusammen als plötzlich ein großer Regentropfen seine Nase traf und im selben Moment hatte Bokuto plötzlich seine Arme um ihn geschlossen und zerquetschte ihn dabei beinah.  
Und dann brachen die Pforten des Himmels auf, so unvorhergesehen wie es nur im Sommer passieren konnte und der lauwarme Regen wusch über die beiden Schüler hinweg. Es war genau wie an jenem Tag, an dem Akaashi Bokuto das erste Mal hatte spielen sehen und dann löste Bokuto sich von ihm und griff seine Hand und zog daran.  
Sie rannten durch den Regen, auch wenn die wenigen Sekunden genügt hatten, um sie vollkommen zu durchweichen. Noch bevor sie die Sicherheit der Dächer erreicht hatten, stolperte Akaashi über einen Stein und weil Bokuto seine Hand nicht losließ, riss er sie beide zu Boden, wo der plötzliche Regen eine Schlammschicht erzeugt hatte, die sich sofort durch ihre Kleider fraß, während sie irgendwie versuchten, ihre verknoteten Gliedmaßen voneinander zu trennen. Und dann kniete Bokuto über Akaashi und das Licht spiegelte sich in den goldenen Iriden und einmal in seinem Leben beschloss Akaashi, dass er nicht über alles nachdenken musste, bevor er eine Entscheidung traf, streckte die Arme aus und probierte einfach aus, wie Bokutos Lippen schmeckten.  
Wenn Sommerregen einen Geschmack gehabt hätte, dann wäre es der, den Akaashi dann von Bokutos Lippen kostete. Warm und mild und gefährlich zugleich.  
Bokuto Koutarou war wie ein Sommerregen.  
Akaashi Keiji war wie der trockene Erdboden, der jeden Tropfen Wasser in sich aufnehmen wollte, den er zu fassen bekam, wenn die harte Schale erst einmal durchbrochen war.  
Ihre Beziehung war wie ein Kuss im Schlamm, chaotisch und ungeplant und auf seltsame Art und Weise absolut perfekt.


End file.
